A projection exposure apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,084 B2. Other projection exposure apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,328 B2, in US 2007/0041004 A1, in US 2006/0170895 A1, and in EP 1 349 009 A2.